


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beds, Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s11e04 Baby, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because ayrdaomei asked "What did Sam's bed smell like to Cas?"</p><p>Follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5100470">When It Rains, It Pours</a>. Or prequel, really, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayrdaomei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrdaomei/gifts).



Cas always takes Sam's suggestions seriously. When he tells Cas to go to his bedroom and watch Netflix, he does it.

It's a challenge, especially figuring out how to get Dean's porn to go away so he can use Google, but once he gets Netflix working, he sits on the edge of the bed, unmoving, for three episodes of various television shows.

He can't make heads or tails of either House of Cards or Doctor Who, but Orange is the New Black is wonderful, except for the title of the thing, which drives him to distraction. He gives up thinking about it and looks back at the bed. There's not really anywhere else to sit in Sam's room, and he's seen Dean leaning against the pillows before, so he think it's probably okay if he does so as well.

Four hours later, he's slid down the wall and the pillow behind him is flattened. Cas pulls the second pillow on the bed over, intending to stuff it behind his head. Instead he scrambles to find the pause button on the remote. 

The pillow smells like Sam. He has never thought about what Sam smelled like before, and he couldn't put a name to the scent other than _Sam Winchester_. It's comforting, that smell, and instead of putting the pillow behind his head like he intended, he curls up with it, lying on his side and hugging it to himself as he rests his head on it. He watches the rest of the first season like that before Dean calls, needing him to research. 

He puts the pillows back to rights, fluffing the not-Sam one and straightening the covers. He wouldn't want Sam to think he's taken advantage.

Still, once the research is done and the monster is killed and Cas has confirmed that the Winchesters are on their way home, albeit slowly, Cas retreats back to Sam's room. 

Now that he knows what side of the bed Sam sleeps on, he can't help thinking he could slip under the covers for a bit, to see if the sheets smell like Sam too. He can snap things back into shape when the boys get home, make sure Sam's bed is undisturbed so he can rest. 

And that's what convinces him to crawl in. Sam told him to rest up. Sam told him to go to his room. And, he thinks, picking up the remote, Sam told him to watch Netflix. He turns on the second season of Orange is the New Black and climbs under the covers, breathing deeply of the smell of comfort, of home.

Sam calls again when they're a few hours away from the bunker, asking if Cas needs anything before they get back. What Cas might need, he has no idea, and neither do they, but it was a nice warning. He forces himself to climb out of Sam's bed and straighten it up, but he can't let go of the pillow, not yet. He informs Netflix that yes, he is still watching, and curls around Sam's pillow on the end of the bed.

When Sam is suddenly there, waking him up with a face full of cuts and bruises, Cas heals him without a second thought. His first thought is simply that Sam must not smell like blood, or pain, or anything that is not the wholesome, honest, perfect smell of Sam Winchester. 

Perhaps that is why Cas kisses him. He doesn't always think these things through, and it was necessary to be assured that Sam was okay. 

He thinks, as Sam leads him to the bed and draws back the covers, perhaps one of the small pleasures of being human is that strong sense of scent, of rightness when the smells around you are pleasing. 

He also thinks perhaps it could be a small pleasure of being… whatever it is that Cas is now. Small, yes, but it is the pleasure part that he holds on to.


End file.
